Natsuki And Christmas
by ShaneLC
Summary: Natsuki goes through the pains of Christmas! Yay! TeeHee. Poor Natsuki. ShizNat. I'm thinking of making this a story. Send reviews on whether I should or not. 20 reviews yes! Ok, fine, 10 yes. 1


**Me-hello! This is a ShizNat Christmas Special! Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas! XD**

**Natsuki going through the pains of Christmas!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What to buy? What to buy? Gah! I don't know what to get Shizuru!" Natsuki wailed, causing all the patrons in the mall to stop what they were doing and stare briefly at Natsuki before going back to their own business. Ah, yes. It was Christmas Eve, the last chance for procrastinators to buy their loved ones a gift. There were many, and out dear Natsuki was one of them. Of course, Shizuru had already gotten her a gift, so she wasn't stressing at the moment. In fact, she was currently taking a nap.

"Okay, okay. What does Shizuru like? Mayo! No, wait that's me. Purple? Yeah, I'll get her something purple! It _is _her favorite color, after all." Natsuki grinned in triumph, only to pout in realization that she had no idea what purple something she should buy. She heaved a sigh of frustration and plopped down on a near-by bench. "Fucking Christmas." She muttered.

"Natsuki?" Said girl looked up from her place on the bench, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Mai. How are you?" Natsuki asked, thanking the Gods for something to distract her.

"Good, just buying some last minute gifts, and judging by your twitching eye, you forgot to get Shizuru something." Insert a panicing Natsuki here. She waved her arms around while explaining her dilemna, imitating Haruka perfectly.

Mai nodded, one eye closed and a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "A ring."

"Too cliche."

"A necklace?"

"Anniversary gift."

"Tattoo?" Natsuki took off her jacket, revealing her in a black wife beater and showing off the tattoos that covered her right arm and half her left arm that continued to her back, covering it entirely. Of course, she had more, but only Shizuru knew of those.

"Been there, done that." A vein popped on Mai's forhead as she thought even harder.

"A pet?" She tried.

"Birthday."

"A mini-sized Kiyohime?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Gah!" Mai threw her hands up in the air.

"I know!" Natsuki said, still frustrated.

Mai rubbed her temples, eyes shut tightly."I knew I should have walked away." She grumbled. Finally, she looked up, a glint in her eyes. Natsuki shivered at the look. "I know exactly who to call." She took out her phone and called several people. Five minutes later, they all appeared out of thin air. "Welcome, Nao, Shiho, Alyssa, Miyu, Reito, Chie, Aoi, Haruka, Yukino, to operation "Help Natsuki Find Shizuru The Perfect Christmas Gift Before She Makes A Stupid Mistake And Makes Shizuru Kill Her. HNFSTPCGBSMASMAMSKH for short. Help Natsuki for the dimwitted." They nodded in achnowledgement.

"I have called you all here because of your unique talents. Nao, you're slyer than a fox. Shiho, you are good at making people feel guilty. Alyssa, you are adorable, even though you're 15 now, yet deadly, and you control Miyu. Miyu, you're a robot. Nuff said. Reito, best friend. Chie, you gather information at an alarming rate. Aoi, you keep Chie in line. An amazing feat. Haruka, you make people bend to your will and take charge. Yukino, you are extremly intelligent and grasp things more easily. Thank-you all for coming. Please, do what you can to help Natsuki. I'm on a tight schedule as it is. Good luck. Ja ne."

Natsuki gulped when nine pairs of eyes turned to her. "Help?" She uttered weakly.

**_Three Hours Later_**

Natsuki heaved a tired sigh as she put Shizuru's gifts carefully in the trunk of the car. She slid into the leather seat of her black Gemballa Avalanche Roadster and turned on the ignition, waiting a few moments for it to warm up. She cranked up the volume as her favorite band, 12012, began to play. Natsuki sped down the highway, losing a few cops that were on her tail easily. Even if she was caught, dating THE Fugino Shizuru would have sent them away with their tails between their legs. Natsuki grinned at the thought.

Soon, Natsuki was at their fairly large penthouse apartment. They lived in the good part of Tokyo, so the penthouse was very nice. She covered the gifts with her jacket so Shizuru wouldn't see them if she was awake. Seeing that the coast was clear, the exhaused biker set the presents on the coffee table to retrieve wrapping paper and tape.

After spreading out the wrapping paper, Natsuki placed the smallest present on top of the paper and quickly measured with measuring tape-hey, she never was good at math, or any other academics, for that matter-and began wrapping the small velvet box in it. Alas, Natsuki was horrible at anything that had to do with folding, so it came out looking like a piece of colorful trash with several bits hanging from the ball.

A vein began throbbing on her forehead. With a shaking hand, soon-to-be-insane blue haired woman took out her cellphone and called the one person who could help her at this point.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Nina, it's your cousin, Natsuki."

_"Oh, hey cuz'. Lemme guess, still can't wrap presents?"_

"Nope."

_"Open your door." _Natsuki did as she was told, nearly jumping out of her skin when Nina shoved a bunch of presents into her arms.

"For your friends and you two. Now, show me the disaster you've already made." Nina almost cried when she saw the "Thing" that Natsuki called a wrapped present. "Oh, Natsuki, you poor, poor, hopeless fool. I've no idea what Shizuru sees in you."Natsuki growled.

"Shut-up and just help me already."

"Alright, alright, but this time, pay close attention."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, master." Of course, being who she was, Natsuki payed absolutely no attention to her cousin, who didn't realize it until she had finished wrapping the last and largest present.

"Oi! You didn't pay attention?!" Natsuki shook her head. Nina sighed. "Alright, well, whatever. I'm done anyways. See ya later."

"Thanks, Nina."

"No problem." With that, she walked out the door.

Natsuki cheered silently in relief. She could finally get some sleep! Checking the clock, she saw it was only midnight. Moments later, the mayo-lover was in her pajamas-boxers and an over-sized shirt-and climbing into the right side of the bed. Shizuru was on her side facing Natsuki. Her lips were barely parted and her chestnut hair was splayed over the pillow. One arm was under the pillow, while her left had clutched Natsuki's pillow. The covers only covered Shizuru's bottom half, showing her light purple tank top that was riding up slightly, showing off her belly-button.

To Natsuki, this was one of the most adorable looks her girlfriend had ever made and she just had to document it. Luckily, the camera was on the nightstand. Smiling gently, Natsuki took a picture of Shizuru in that exact position, waiting impatiently for the photo to come out. When it did, she put it in the scrapbook labeled "Adorable Pics of Shizuru" that was hidden under the bed, unbeknownst to Shizuru.

She put it away and lay back down on the bed, stroking Shizuru's cheek, loving the feel of the soft skin. She did this only when the red-eyed woman was asleep seeing as any other time, she'd get teased. "I wonder, Shizuru, what you'd say if you could see me every night acting so out of character. It's the only time I can do this without getting teased. I don't mind, really. Y'know, whenever I get mad or frustrated with you, I always look at your sleeping face and wonder what I would do without you, and it scares me to think of a life without you. It's usually times like these when I realize how much I truly love you. You could do the worst things imaginable to me, and my love will never decrease. If anything, it'll become larger. I love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your voice, your skin, your body, your teasing personality, the way you drink tea, how you get excited whenever I take you on a bike ride, everything, even your flukes, which I admit are quite a few. I mean, really, do you have to flirt with so many people when I'm around? I know you don't mean anything by it, but still.-sigh-I don't think I could ever be without you, Shi-chan. Never in a million years, and I hope I never will. You are my life, my world, my sanity...my _everything. _I only wish you were awake to hear it." Suddenly, Shizuru's eyes half-opened, earning herself a startled Natsuki.

"Who said I wasn't?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink.

"H-how long've you been awake?" She asked, hoping to God it was after the picture.

"Ever since you took my picture." Shizuru said, smiling lightly. Natsuki cursed inwardly, though she resumed stroking Shizuru's cheek, knowing she was going to be teased. The other girl said nothing, though. She only stared at Natsuki through her half-lidded eyes, as if pondering something. "Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Natsuki looked at her seriously, ceasing her movements."Every word."

Shizuru smiled and buried her head in Natsuki's chest. She wrapped her arms around her, pressing their bodies together. Her smile widened when Natsuki also put her arms around the surprizingly younger woman. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep like that. Neither of them dreamed that night, leaving them perfectly rested when morning and loud knocking on their apartment door came.

Natsuki groaned at the annoying sound of knocking on her door. She opened her eyes to see that Shizuru had also been awakened. They exchanged a sad glance. Oh, how they wanted to sleep longer! Fate, it seems, had other plans. They threw off their covers and went to answer the door. Much to Shizuru's relief and Natsuki's excitment, there was only a present at the door adressed to Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki? What's that?"

"One of your Christmas presents I accidentally left at the mall! Speaking of presents, lets open them now!" Natsuki dragged her girlfriend to the couch and proceeded to grab the ones adressed to her or Shizuru, much to the other girl's amusement.

"Alright, you go first, then me, and in that order continuously!" Seeing her excitment, she couldn't bear to say no, so she grabbed to first present she saw.

"To Tea Lady, from Nao." Natsuki snickered at the name. Shizuru rolled her eyes as she ripped the gift wrap. Inside was a purple shirt that said "Mayo+Motorcycle-Common Sense=My Girlfriend" with a picture of Natsuki on the back. Natsuki growled when she read it, whereas Shizuru immediately put it on.

"Ara, it's Natsuki's turn." Natsuki blinked, but did as she was told.

"To My Artistically Challenged Cousin, from Nina." Shizuru chuckled lightly. Natsuki ate the piece of paper before opening her present. Inside was a book, called, "The Art of Gift Wrapping For Dummies" and a book on cool motorcycle designs, which Natsuki jumped for joy.

"Pick a present, any present!" Natsuki said stupidly.

"To Kyoto-ben, from Reito." Natsuki snorted. Reito had given Shizuru a movie from America she had recently taken an interest to. It was called Resident Evil:Extinction. She already had the first two, so all she needed-well, not anymore-was the third one.

"Lets see what else Natsuki got." She picked up a fairly large box and read the card attached to it.

"To The Tattoo Lover, from Mai." The biker grinned mischieviously at Shizuru when she opened the box."My own personal tattoo and piercing kit. Now you must live in fear of me knocking you out and giving you a tattoo or piercing, or both! Muahahahaha! Oh, by the way, I am going to do that one day, though I'll ask someone who knows how to draw to do it for me, like Nao. Now, open another present." Shizuru paled, but somehow managed to open another one.

"To The Mature One In The Relationship, from Mai. Please don't kill me for giving Natsuki the kit." Surprizingly, Mai's gift to Shizuru was a "Learn How To Strip Tease/Dance" dvd. Natsuki gulped when she saw the evil glint in her lover's eyes. She knew she was going to watch that video.

"Ara, is Natsuki going to open her other presents?"

"Oh, yeah! Um, this one says, To Natsuki, from Haruka and Yukino. Oh, wow! They got me a top brand skateboard! Sweeet! Your turn."

"So it is. To Bubuzuke Woman, From Haruko and Yukeno. Loiter sup, woman! Undoubtedly written by Haruka. It seems they've given me rollerblades. Interesting. Here, Natsuki, open this one."

"To Wolf, from Nao." Natsuki grinned excitedly when she noticed the contents. It was the unreleased Victoria's Secret catalogue. "Anyways, I think you have one more to open, Shizuru. Before you get upset, you're getting mine last."

"Whatever Natsuki says. Ara, it's from Alyssa-chan. To Big Sis's Sanity Holder, from Miyu's lover and Miyu, The Robot. I figured, knowing you, you'd like something like this. Ara, a scrapbook? Oh! It's filled with Natsuki's baby pictures! Ookini!" Natsuki looked at what Shizuru was was, indeed, a scrapbook filled with her baby pictures. Embarrasing ones, at that! "Mmm? There's a note? It says, '"Tell Natsuki her present is not giving you a book filled with embarrasing photos during her teen.-Alyssa, the cool one." Natsuki thanked the Gods twenty million times. Shizuru pouted."Now I want those pictures." She grumbled, then sighed."I suppose Natsuki should open my presents, now." She stacked them from biggest to least."Go ahead."

Natsuki did as she was told. The confused look on her face didn't last when she realized what the keys were for. "D-did you...?"Shizuru winked."Look outside." Natsuki jumped up from the couch and pulled back the curtains to look down at the parking lot. There, with a big red bow, was a blue and black Ducati Monster. Natsuki jumped up and down and did a little dance. Shizuru giggled at the scene. Sometimes, her Natsuki was just too cute! Suddenly, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Oh! You're the awesomest girlfriend in the world!"

Shizuru grinned. "Ara, don't waste all your excitement on the first gift."

Natsuki paused."Oh yeah. I just had momentary brain loss."

So, Natsuki went for the second one. It was fairly thin and square-shaped. "Is this...the 12012 Limited Edition CD with behind the scene footage filmed by one of the band members and five new songs that won't be released to the public? How did you get one? Only one per country was sold."

"Ara, anything for my Natsuki. I even had the band members sign your Ducati and helmet." Natsuki furrowed her brows."I don't have a helmet. I, heh heh, lost it, remember?" Shizuru handed her the last present."Open it." A helmet is what it was. It was blue with a wolf on each side and the names of the band members were on the top. This was becoming to be one of the most memorial days ever, and Shizuru didn't even open her yet.

"I'll be right back." Natsuki returned with three presents, keeping the smallest one away from Shizuru."I remembered you describing your favorite tea set, so I just had it made. It's nothing, really." She said when Shizuru opened the largest one first. The tea cups and plates were pure porcelin. Purple dragons made from amethyst were on the sides with the kanji for Love next to the head. On the botton of the tea cups and in the middle of the plates was a blue wolf made from topaz, her symbol for Natsuki. On the backs of them were the kanji for 'Natsuki and Shizuru Forever and Always'.

"Natsuki, these are...beautiful. I can't imagine what you had to do to have these made." She said, holding a tea cup gingerly in her hand. Natsuki grinned sheepishly."The one you're about to open now, I got last night with everyone's help. I didn't want to only get you two, so we spent two hours looking for this. I just had to pick up the tea set and this little box here in my hand last night." Shizuru chuckled lightly and unwrapped the long gift. A katana with the kanji 'Natsuki Is My Little Wolf Puppy' was engraved in the blade was Shizuru's second present."Fufufu. Very bold of you, Natsuki. I think I'll hang this on the wall." Natsuki blushed and hurriedly cleaned up the mess.

"Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Lets go out to eat. Don't say no 'cause I've already gotten the reservations."Shizuru grinned.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Natsuki smirked."You'll see. We'd better get going. It's almost six and the reservations are for six thirty." With that, they both got dressed. Shizuru in a black slim-fitting v-neck cocktail dress with black Stiletto heels and Natsuki in a white dress shirt and black trousers, along with dress shoes. She grabbed her purse and placed the present inside. Knowing Shizuru took pictures of her, Natsuki blushed. "Are you ready, Shizuru?"

"Yes."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Natsuki took me to a fancy restaurant?"

"Yep, today's a special occasion."

"Christmas?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! You'll see!"

_Later That Evening_

"Hello, ladies. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Natsuki grinned and whispered something in his ear. He nodded with a knowing grin and hurried off, leaving a very confused Shizuru. Natsuki winked at her. "I trust this evening has been satisfactory?"

"Whenever Natsuki does something for me is always satisfactory." Natsuki blushed."Of course you'd say something like that."

Suddenly, a spotlight was fixed on them. Natsuki smiled. "Would you like to dance?"She asked, offering her a hand. Shizuru smiled and took the hand. Natsuki led them to the middle of the dance floor, placing her hands on the brunette's waist. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven began to play."I asked them to use this piece since I know it's your favorite. Is that okay?" Shizuru smiled. "That's fine."All too soon, the dance ended.

"Wait here."Natsuki ran over to their table and pulled out Shizuru's last Christmas hurried back and gave it to her."Open it." Shizuru's eyes began tearing up when she saw the black velvet box. Natsuki opened it for her, revealing a beautiful square gem with red and blue swirling together on a silver band. "Even though we've only been seeing each other for two years, I feel like it's been forever. So I ask you, with all my heart, Fujino Shizuru, will you marry me?" Tears of joy began to fall from the ruby-eyed woman as she took Natsuki's face between her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. The patrons in the restaurant cheered at the two, causing Natsuki to blush.

"Yes, I will marry Natsuki." Shizuru said breathlessly when they separated. Giving a toothy smile, Natsuki slipped the ring onto Shizuru's finger and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Shizuru."

"I love you, too, Natsuki."

What a memorable Christmas this has turned out to be!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yay! I finished it before Christmas!**

**Natsuki-Hmm, maybe I should get tattoos.**

**Shizuru-Natsuki in tattoos only...me likey.**

**Me-O.O R&R if you ! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
